


Touch

by Wefwar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: Cheryl loves the feeling of Toni's hands on her.





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl hears the door open as someone walks into the bathroom, approaching one of the sinks and turning the water on.  
“Did you just tell Jughead that Archie and Betty kissed?” she keeps herself from rolling her eyes at the sound of familiar voice.  
“Yes, so what if I did?” she asks lightly. The girl next to her turns around to look at her.  
“Did you at least have a reason?” she smiles to herself in the mirror, happy that she finally found someone to take out her anger on. She spins around to look at the short girl.  
“Oh, that’s right you’re new here. Hi! I’m Cheryl Blossom, AKA Cheryl Bombshell, which means I need no reasons. I simply am. Feel free to tremble.” she turns back to the mirror, expecting the Serpent to go away, tell everybody how horrible and mean Cheryl is. She jumps a little, hearing the confident voice coming from the smaller girl.  
“I have a better idea.” Cheryl stares at Toni with disbelief as the Serpent steps forward a bit. “Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you? Because clearly, you’re in a lot of pain.” Cheryl sees Toni’s hand landing on her arm in slow motion. A weird sensation rushes through her body, filling her with warmth. The touch is delicate, like she had never been touched. Not by her family. Not by her friends. Alarm pounds in her mind and her body reacts quicker than she can think about what she’s doing.  
“Get your sapphic, Serpent hands off my body!” she yells, snapping out of the trance, the touch has bought her into and slapping Toni’s hand off of her. She regrets it. The words. The actions. But there is no coming back. She gathers all her belongings and storms out of the bathroom, still feeling a ghost of a touch on her arm.  
*  
She looks at Toni’s face and is surprised by how sad her expression is. As if what she was saying actually mattered to the young Serpent. As if she cared. That thought makes Cheryl feel weirdly warm. Her insides twist at how Toni is looking at her. With empathy. With worry. Like a friend should look at you. Cheryl lowers her eyes, keeping them on her milkshake, the tears in her eyes successfully making everything blurry. Toni’s voice is soft and convincing, but she doesn’t want to look at the Serpent. She doesn’t want to break down completely in front of this girl. And then a warm, strong hand slides onto hers, long fingers grasping her palm. She looks up, meeting Toni’s brown eyes. The purple-haired girl’s hands are a little rough, probably a cause of living in the Southside. And Cheryl thinks she could get used to that feeling. And to the quiet, strong voice, telling her that she’s sensational.  
*  
Cheryl feels her heart pounding in her chest, as the man reads her father’s last will. One word after the other reaches her ears until she can’t take it any longer. She extends her arm, her hand landing on Toni’s thigh. She tilts her head down to look at Toni’s lap, still searching for a warm, familiar palm. The Serpent untangles her fingers, taking Cheryl’s shaky hand between hers and squeezes it gently, her finger stroking redhead’s wrist gently in attempt to calm her down. Cheryl glances up, meeting compassionate, warm eyes and feels her breath steadying. She turns back toward the man as her heart pounds slowly. She feels Toni’s warm fingers playing slightly with her hand and she thanks god that she invited her to be her emotional support.  
*  
“You did?” she gets up, looking at the Serpent standing in front of the projector. Tears are still flowing down her cheeks as she runs to Toni, embracing her tightly. She feels the Serpent’s body pressed tightly to her and two warm hands, pulling her closer than she had ever been. Toni is clinging to her as if she was the only living person in the whole world. Eventually they pull apart and Toni’s palms land on her face, gently tugging her forward. Cheryl is happy to oblige as she bends a little, closing the space between them. Toni’s lips are not like her hands. They’re warm, sure, but also soft and delicate. Not marked with any scars like the Serpent’s palms. Cheryl feels herself drowning in the newfound sensation, but she doesn’t care about it. She feels happy and safe, something she was so desperate to feel.  
*  
Cheryl jumps out of the tunnel, trying to catch her breath. She feels Toni’s warm hand letting her go and stops immediately, turning around with her hand extended. Her fingers clench a few times, trying to find lost warmth. The image of Toni closing the door behind them is hazy, unclear, the only thing she can focus on is the lack of the Serpent’s touch. She sighs with relief when the smaller girl runs back to them, grasping her waiting arm, and pulling her to safety. Cheryl runs after her, her fingers digging into the soft flesh of Toni’s hand, her nails probably cutting through tender skin. Toni doesn’t seem to notice though, holding onto Cheryl as desperately as the redhead is holding onto her.  
*  
Cheryl tangles their fingers together, Toni’s dark skin contrasting with her pale complexion. She almost squirms from the incredible sensation that being with the Serpent brings her. She feels Toni’s long fingers softly nibbling at her skin, playfully pulling her own digits. She looks up, slowly drowning in warm, compassionate eyes, gazing at her with an unspoken love. Cheryl could stay like that forever, but unfortunately, she has something else to do.  
She needs her family to pay.


	2. Toni's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1, but in Toni's POV

Toni stops for a second, listening to the voice coming from the school bathroom. She smiles, hearing the familiar tone, and pushes the door open. She makes her way to one of the sinks and turns the water on, looking at the girl next to her with the corner of her eye.   
“Did you just tell Jughead that Archie and Betty kissed?” she asks, slowly washing her hands.  
“Yes, so what if I did?” Cheryl doesn’t even bother to look at her. Toni turns around, adjusting the backpack hanging from her shoulder and raising her brows.  
“Oh, that’s right you’re new here. Hi! I’m Cheryl Blossom, AKA Cheryl Bombshell, which means I need no reasons. I simply am. Feel free to tremble.” Cheryl looks at her, fake smile on her lips, no happiness in her eyes. Toni feels a wave of protectiveness surge through her, as she steps forward, making the distance between them smaller. She notices how the redhead looks at her with fear, but she has gone too far to stop.   
“I have a better idea.” she says, making sure her voice is confident, but not threatening. She doesn’t need Cheryl to feel afraid or, more likely, insulted. “Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you? Because clearly, you’re in a lot of pain.” she extends her arm, putting it on Cheryl’s biceps and waiting for the reaction. She doesn’t fail to notice how redhead’s muscles twitch under her touch, how her breath gets caught in her throat. Just like she expects, after a few seconds of shock, Blossom slaps her hand, anger burning in brown eyes.   
“Get your sapphic, Serpent hands off my body!” she smiles when Cheryl leaves, a flowery-scented cloud of perfume following her. Toni turns around, staring at the small figure until the doors close with a loud crash. She is going to solve a mystery that is Cheryl “Bombshell” Blossom.   
*  
She gazes at Cheryl and feels pain building up in her chest. The redheads eyes glisten because of tears and Toni has to fight the urge to wipe them away when they start to flow down Cheryl’s pale cheeks. Her heart almost breaks when Blossom looks her directly in the eyes, with an overwhelming sadness. Every word Cheryl says hits her like a punch in the gut, but she listens carefully, afraid of not hearing something. The young Blossom isn’t one to share painful memories with everyone and Toni knows it. She understands it. Because with the reputation Cheryl’s name has gotten her, she would be careful too about what and to whom she was saying. And that’s why, deeply inside, underneath all the sadness and compassion, she feels a little proud. She feels proud that when she grabs Cheryl’s hand, the redhead isn’t trying to shake her off. She feels proud that Blossom isn’t ashamed to cry in front.  
“You’re sensational.” she says, staring into the redhead’s eyes, trying to convince her, to make her look at herself just the way Toni does. With love and care.   
*  
Toni is looking at the man, fighting the urge to leave. She shouldn’t be here and she’s aware of that, but the second the doubts come, she remembers Cheryl’s begging eyes while she was asking for her to attend Clifford’s Blossom will reading. It’s the memory that keeps her sitting in her chair, listening to the men’s careful words. She feels a warm palm landing on her tight and looks down, surprised. She instinctively untangles her hands, taking Cheryl’s shaking palm between them and squeezing it gently. She locates her left hand on redhead’s wrist, stroking it softly. The trembling disappears slowly, and she looks at Cheryl, trying to express her support through her eyes. The young Blossom, gazes at her and she smiles, squeezing the palm trapped between her hands firmly as if she was saying “I’m here for you.” She ignores Penelope’s judging look and turns back to the man, still protectively holding the warm palm.  
*  
Her lungs are burning and she’s out of breath, when she bursts into the next room. She jumps in front of the projector, her eyes burning from the sudden light. But not even this could stop her from seeing Cheryl. She stares at the redhead, trying to compare the confident, bitchy girl she met at the day of the race, to the fragile, petite figure with cheeks stained by tears.  
“You did?” Toni gazes at Cheryl softly, still trying to slow down her breathing. The surprise in Blossom’s voice is almost painful. As if she didn’t think anyone could try and help her. Maybe even as if she thought she didn’t deserve it. Toni opens her arms, pulling the taller girl close, placing her chin on Cheryl’s shoulder and her left hand on her neck. She breathes with relief, and she’s almost insulted by the fact that Cheryl doesn’t smell like always, the flowery scent replaced by cheap soap’s odor. She pulls away and a second later the redhead’s warm lips are on hers and she thinks that she could save Cheryl everyday if that was her prize.   
*  
Toni steps out, into the night, hearing the nuns’ steps in the corridor. It doesn’t even sound like they’re running, more like speed-walking. She quickly lets go of Cheryl’s hand, grabbing the crowbar and using it to close the door behind them. She jumps back when angry women start pounding into the door. She turns around, running alongside Kevin toward Cheryl, who waits for her, right arm extended. She grabs it, feeling familiar warmth rush through her as they start running, hand in hand. Cheryl’s fingernails dig into her skin, but she doesn’t care. The only thing she can focus on is the amazing feeling of having the redhead close and knowing she is safe.   
*  
Toni nibs softly at Cheryl’s hand, pulling at her fingers playfully. She loves the feeling of redhead’s soft skin slowly caressing her palm. After being saved from the freak-house, Cheryl was sure to always touch Toni when they were together. A hand resting on the smaller girl’s shoulder, standing close enough for their arms and hips to touch. Toni wasn’t complaining, obviously. She knew that Cheryl was cut off from human contact and needed it now more than ever. So she happily obliged when redhead from time to time, suddenly bent down to kiss her on the cheek or when she felt slender hands around her waist. She follows Cheryl with her eyes, watching redhead talking with Kevin and she can’t help but smile at how lucky she is to have Cheryl “Bombshell” Blossom as her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment if you did, I'm open to suggestions on what to write next!


End file.
